


Rot, Belb, Blau

by ApolloTheGaySunGod (The_Sarcastic_Teens)



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcastic_Teens/pseuds/ApolloTheGaySunGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we have these thoughts.<br/>What if I was deaf?<br/>What if I was blind?<br/>What if I was mute?<br/>In this retelling if Ib she has these thoughts too, with a few differences.<br/>What if I was deaf?<br/>What if I was blind?<br/>What if I could speak?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Title translates from German to: Red, Yellow, Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Red

**Author's Note:**

> So, Ib is not exactly mute in this. She can make noises, she just can't speak. For some reason her body won't let her, she can cry and scream and whimper and grunt and growl and all sorts of other noises she just can't speak.

Rot, Gleb, Blau

Multi-chapter fic

By:

ApolloTheGaySunGod

Notes: I know not what I do.

Chapter 1: Red

3rd person P.O.V.

     In the early afternoon under a grey sky.... Ib and her parents were on their way to an art gallery. "Did you remember everything Ib?" Her mother asked letting go of her daughter's hand.

'Yes, mama.' The mute Ib signed.

"Are you sure? What about your handkerchief?" She paused to look down at the small child, who pulled a small lace square out of her pocket.

"Good job Ib!" Ib's father smiled dumbly when she looked up at him grinning. As they ran up the stairs toward the gallery each of the members of Ib's family had a lopsided smile plastered to their face. They sat at the top catching their breaths,

“This is your first time in an art gallery, right Ib?" Her mother asked to which Ib nodded. "Didn't you go on a school trip to a gallery though Ib?" Her father asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

‘No, they wouldn't let me. I didn't want to go anyway.' She signed.

"Well, either way I personally really like the artist in this exhibit, Guertena. He's made paintings and statues and all sorts of things. I don't doubt even you'll enjoy it Ib." Her mother smiled as she picked herself up off the stairs.

      They went inside and went to the front desk. As her father chatted away to the man behind said desk Ib looked around. She saw white walls and floors, down the hall there was a big canvas on the floor with people looking down on it. It peaked her interests. She tugged on her mother's sleeve, gaining her attention.

'Can I go ahead, I wanna look at them right now. And dad doesn't look like he'll be moving anytime soon.' Ib signed.

"Are you sure? You won't be able to talk to anyone. At least tell me you brought you emergency notebook and pen. If you did you can go on ahead." Her mother said looking at Ib dig the notebook and pen out of her pocket.

“Ok, go on." She concluded. Ib let out an excited whine as she walked on her own to the big painting.

     She looked at the name but couldn't understand the words. She wrote down a question in her notebook and tugged on one of the people looking at it's sleeve.

"Hm? Oh, hi little one. What do you need?" He asked softly as to not disturb the other people in the gallery. Ib showed him the notebook. "'What's this one called?' Hm, it's called Abyss of the Deep. Is that all you need?" He said. Ib nodded curtly with a small grunt. "Okay, I'm going to look at the other works, little one, but if you need me to read anything for you just come find me. Oh, my name's Garry. And you are?" He offered. Ib quickly wrote down an answer in her notebook then she showed it to him.

'I'm Ib (eeb). It's nice to meet you. But yes, if I need any help I'll come find you. Bye Garry.'

     She watched him walk off, before walking off herself. She saw all sorts of paintings, until she saw Garry again in front of 'The Hanged Man.' She thought it best to not disturb him, so she walked past quickly. There were three headless statues which scared her slightly. And a giant painting on a wall all by itself. 'F-fab-ricated. Fabricated world?' She signed to herself in an attempt to sound out the world.

     As if it were a scripted event in a video game the lights flickered. Ib, being only nine years old, yipped in fear and ran to find her mother and father. She quickly found she was alone. To make matters worse as soon as she got down the stairs the lights flickered, again, and died. In a fit of panic Ib tried to pull the front doors open. An effort in vain, as they seemed to become simple decorations. She wanted to scream like everyone did in the movies, but her vocal chords wouldn't let her. She could only make small grunts and whines, she dashed back upstairs and looked at the 'Fabricated World' there was blue paint leaking from the painting, Ib thought she had broken it and began to cry. But through her tears she saw the leaking blue paint turn to words, she blinked a few times to make sure she saw that right. When she concluded she had seen it right she crawled over from the spot she had claimed across the hall.

'c o m e d o w n b e l o w , i b .' 

It read, there was another line that Ib couldn't read. As the tears had become too much. She stepped back, and heard a sudden loud noise. Like a typewriter and a banshee had some sort of satanic love child, a child that could easily be the spawn of satan himself. It made Ib jump and whip her body around, the words

'c o m e i b'

were stamped on the floor in a red substance what it was was up for debate. She whimpered loudly and decided to go try the exit again. She felt around in the darkness, nearly falling when she got to the stairs. It had gotten darker in the gallery, it scared her.

     Ib's heart beat faster when she found the doors still didn't open. She walked around a bit trying to find a way out. The silence making her ears ring, she'd never experienced such silence. It made her never want to be in a quiet room again. Her own footsteps were the only sounds in the room, echoing around her like there was nothing in the room with her. She thought that if she stopped moving again she'd go insane, so she kept walking. She came across the Abyss of the Deep painting, thing. She didn't notice that one of the ropes was gone and fell on the canvas in her terrified shuffle.

 

     Correction- she fell in the canvas.

 

     Her mind raced as cold water got her skin instead of a cold floor or canvas. She sunk quickly as her breath left her in one fell swoop. Before she passed out she saw the big fish in the painting coming straight at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue

Chapter 2: Blue.

Garry's P.O.V.

I felt a tug on the sleeve if my coat while looking at the abyss of the deep. It startled me and I looked down, to see a little girl with brown hair.

"Hm? Oh, hi little one. What do you need?" I asked her with a soft and welcoming tone, she seemed like she was hesitant to talk to anyone.

I was a little surprised when she held up a notebook.

"'What's this one called?' Hm, it's called Abyss of the Deep. Is that all you need." I asked, crouching down to her level. She nodded, and I realized that she hadn't spoken a word. I thought it best not to pry and go on about my way. "Okay, I'm going to go look at the other works, little one, but if you need me to read anything for you just come find me. Oh, my name's Garry. And you are?" I spoke softly, I felt a strange connection to her. Like we knew each other from somewhere, why can't I put my finger on it. I saw her quickly jot something down in her notebook before she showed it to me.

'I'm Ib (eeb). It's nice to meet you. But yes, if I need any help I'll come find you. Bye Garry.'

It read, and I stood up and left, looking at the other works as I went along. However thee was one that caught my mind, the hanged man. I felt like it was so familiar, like I had been in its place. But that's impossible, I'm a person, not a painting. Right? I shook the thought from my head, it was a ridiculous thought really. After fully studying Reserved Seat, which was just a normal couch with what looked like rose vines all over the back of it, I moved to the next room. There was one painting on the wall, covering almost the entire left wall. It looked like the gallery I was in, with the exception of the walls and floors, which were black as opposed to the almost blinding white. I looked at the plate underneath it, to see the name.

"Fabricated World?" I read aloud. Why was it this gallery. Why did it have a familiar, yet also deadly, air to it? I took a step back and the lights flickered, shit. I ran down to the exit when I realized that all noise in the gallery just kinda stopped. The door seemed to have became part of the wall and the windows didn't even budge. The only thing I thought to do was go back up to the Fabricated World. I took a long look at the painting before I noticed a red liquid dripping from it. Was that there before? No, shit, how do I fix this? I took a look around and made sure there were no cameras, I didn't want to get blamed for this, then I bent down to inspect it more. It looked like..... Paint. I stood back up and searched my pockets. "God I need a cigarette. I think I have an extra lemon drop on me." I said to myself as my hand rested on only one lemon drop. "Nope, I don't wanna smoke in here, but I really need a smoke so I can clear up my mind an think of a way out." I whispered, before I heard the most horrific sound I've ever heard. It was like satan, a banshee, and a typewriter had some sort of demonic love child. And it was hungry. I looked down and saw my foot nearly on a letter I. I backed up to the wall, and got a better look at the letters.

'C O M E  I V Y'

"Who's there? How do you know that name? WHO'S PLAYING THIS SICK GAME!" I yelled as I felt a cold chill creep up my spine, it'd been years since I'd heard that name. I felt some sort of sticky substance on my left hand when I lifted it to my face I saw red paint- or at least I hoped it was red paint. After that I looked at the wall where my hand had been.

'c o m e  d o w n  b e l o w  i v y. i l l s h o w  y o u  s o m e p l a c e

s e c r e t.'

I gulped, I didn't want to go down stairs but the only exit was down there. The lights had turned themselves off, a fact that I had only just noticed, so I had to feel around a bit to get downstairs without falling and killing myself by accident.

When my eyes adjusted I saw a door where there had been a wall before. I frowned a little more and opened it slowly. "Stairs. Just my luck." I scoffed as I started to descend the steep stairs.  I sighed as I reached yet another door. "Might as well." I said as I opened the door only to see a table with a vase in top. And- is that a blue rose. I felt my fingers twitch at the sight of it, like they wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab it. I tried to turn around and not give in to the overwhelming urge to grab the rose and protect it as though it would save my life, I really did, but the need to feel it in my hand was too much and I gave in. As I slowly reached for the rose my I felt a cold pit in the bottom of my stomach, like I had just made a grave mistake, but I kept my hand going for the rose. It just felt so right to do so. After I pulled it out of the vase I moved the table so I could get into the room, I saw that the walls were blood red and there was a door at the end of the hall to my left and a little alcove to my right.

"Might as well try the door." I said to no one as I headed to the end of the hall. I turned the knob slowly only to find it locked. With a sigh I turned around and saw the vase that was on the table was gone now replaced with a glimmering key. I grabbed it and went back to the door I had just been in front of, trying the lock. I nearly yelled in anger and kicked the door, yet I knew it would do no good. So I decided to try the alcove, maybe there was a door in there. Before I even entered the alcove I saw a door, trying the key I silently cheered when the door unlocked. Finding nothing inside but a stool and a weird tent thing that had been roped off. "Forsaken shelter under cloth?" I read the sign in front of it aloud. I shoved the key back in my pocket and walked back to where I had found it. Thinking about putting it back on the table and leaving I looked up and saw the door I had come through was gone. "Oh no! Oh no no no nononononononono!" I panicked before my eyes landed on two poster-like things on the wall. "You and the rose are unified, know the weight of your own life." I read the one on the right first, before moving onto the left one. "When the rise wilts, so too will you rot away." I read aloud, before shaking my head and heading back to the small alcove. I sat down on the steps, paying almost no mind to the painting of a lady in a blue dress behind me. I pulled the blue rose out of my pocket and inspected it a little more, before I heard glass breaking. I looked behind me to see the painting crawling out of her frame right towards me. I skidded back and got up and ran, after a few stumbles of course. 'Into the tiny room!' I thought as I turned around quickly. I ran into the room, but left the door open. The painting lady came closer

"Hhhheeeeeyyyyyyyaaaakkk!" I screamed as she clawed at me grabbing my rose. I took the brief pause that she gave me, to inspect my rose, and ran. I made sure to close the door behind me, and ran to the other end of the hall. I threw open the door and kept running, I ran through another door at the other end of the hall and repeated they until a statue blocked the door where I needed to go to get away. It was right about then that my brain finally registered the pain I was in. I limped back to the other room, but could tell I was growing weaker. I stumbled trough the door, falling to my knees and panting heavily. The pain was getting to be to much, I started crawling I had to get out. Then all non-essential bodily functions started to give out, thanks to the first aid class I knew that. Not like it'd help me much here, I don't even know what's wrong. Vision fading..... Conciseness dying..... Ib I'm sorry, for not being able to help you.

 


End file.
